


车震

by ginvash



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginvash/pseuds/ginvash
Summary: 2011年搞的了（
Relationships: Sean Patrick Flanery/Norman Reedus
Kudos: 2





	车震

**Author's Note:**

> 2011年搞的了（

“嘿，Norm，我们该走了。”Sean轻轻摇晃他身旁正埋首在自己臂弯里的友人。

比赛已经结束不短时间了，体育馆里的观众早已陆续离开。Sean看起来就像努力叫醒他因为无聊而睡死的同伴，这没什么稀奇，毕竟不是所有人都喜欢篮球。开始着手清洁整理的工作人员不时的会朝他们这边瞥一眼，Sean耸肩回以无奈的笑，而前者则理解的点点头示意他不用急。

“Norm？”Sean靠近他的朋友，抬起一只手抚上他的背，这立刻换来了一声轻软的低哼。“伙计，该回家了。”Sean挂着笑脸，故意在他耳边吐出每一个字。现在这样很有趣：Norman，他的朋友，正在不停流汗，衣领早已被浸湿，耳朵和后颈都红彤彤的；如果你仔细看，就会发现他还在发抖，并随着背上那只作乱的手的抚弄发出几不可闻的呻吟。

“....”Norman发出了快要断气的奶猫一样的声音，Sean都觉得他是不是要哭了。

凑的更近，想要听清他说了什么，Norman呼出的热气从手臂间漏出来，扑在Sean脸上，还带着股爆米花的奶油味。Sean体内那一小部分难以控制的恶劣因子又要发作了。他的手不断向下滑，探进裤腰里，这是Sean头一次觉得Norm腰带系的很松是个好习惯。里面热烘烘的，掌心触到的肌肤一片湿滑，不只是汗，还有其他的。

“你说什么，Norm？我没听清。”

“....拿...拿出来....”

“拿什么？手？”说着Sean干脆的收回了自己的手。他看着Norman艰难的转头向他，眼圈泛红，眼底尽是水汽。

“那...那个...我...里面的那个...拿出来...”

Sean环顾了下四周，观众席上已经没人了，离他们最近的一个工作人员也在下面球场上。揽住Norman的腰把他拉近自己，另一只手直接摸进了内裤里。那里是足够浸湿他整只手还要富裕的精液量。Norman的阴茎软着，即便是他轻轻捏了下顶端也只换来个濒死般的哀叫。Sean猜他是已经爽到硬不起来了。他的Norm到底射了几次？3次？4次？也许他还有些失禁也说不定呢？

“你想在这儿弄出来？嗯？”Sean抽手的时候Norman紧咬着衣袖，再多一秒他就要叫出来了，“还是...我们去车上？”

“去车上...”几个大力换气后，Norman说。

Sean一脸轻松的站起来拉他的胳膊，Norman被拽的偏离了重心，刚好让身体里的那东西压在最要命的一点上。于是他还是叫了出来，而这一声引来了工人人员的侧目。Sean笑回去，做了个捶腰的动作，示意他朋友只是起的太猛闪到了。

“我不能...我站不起来...”Norman夹着腿隐忍着什么，“把那东西关掉...求你了...”

从口袋里掏出那个小小的遥控器摆弄着，Sean把档位推小了两格，颤巍巍坐在那里的男人明显是松了口气的样子。“知道吗，我本来以为这东西坏了。”

Norman闭上眼几秒又睁开，“我只是...不想让人看出来...”他知道Sean说的是那几个凑过来搭讪的女孩儿，天杀的那又不是他的错，一边要应付笑脸一边还要忍受着体内的震动器不断变强的震感，没露馅儿他该得个奥斯卡。

“Sean，看在上帝的份儿上关了它。”

那口气简直算的上哀求，Sean忽然觉得自己是不是有些太混蛋了，因为他残忍的再次把开关推向最大档。Norman的眼睛瞬间瞪大，吸到一半的那口气转为哽咽的咯咯声，身体仿佛被电击了般剧烈颤抖了一下。

Sean等着那股反应过去，彻底关掉了那东西。他的朋友现在就那么僵直着杵再在座椅上，夹紧双腿，不怎么有力的瞪着他。

“那我们去车上？我想你需要解决些小问题了。”Sean摆出一副温和的笑脸，可Norman的回答有些出乎他的意料外了。

“杂种。”那个词从磨蹭的牙齿间挤出来，“现在好了！赶紧把我拉起来然后借我你那件该死的外套！”

Sean挑眉反应了几秒，嘴角的笑容扩大，“就那么爽？嗯？”眼神瞟向Norman的两腿间，不用摸也知道那里的布料比刚才更湿了，也许已经透到了椅子上。“爽到你都...”失禁了。他明智的没说出来。

“操你的！”体内的震源消失，力气稍微恢复了些的Norman比出了招牌中指，“现在，他妈的把你的外套给我！”

“好的，遵命陛下。”退下外套帮他在腰间围好，“我有荣幸能扶您起来吗？”Sean继续逗他，这真有意思不是么。

这次Norman没理他，因为抓着Sean的胳膊站起来已经要花上他所有的精力了。

Sean支撑着Norman的体重，尽量让他向自己靠过来，走下看台前他瞥了眼刚刚的座位，那里有点潮湿的痕迹，不过很快就蒸发了。抬起眼，朝这边走来的清洁工正奇怪的盯着他们。Sean笑笑，收紧了Norman腰上的那只手，他可不想让他朋友从楼梯上滚下去。

从楼梯开始，通往电梯间的路程简直就是煎熬。挨于某人目前的状况，他们走的很慢。那个圆滑的小东西即便不再运转也还是嵌在Norman的身体里。他觉得腰胯那部分都已经不属于自己了，如果不是身旁的男人一直扶着他，毫不怀疑的他会溜到地上软成一滩，特注——坐在自己湿透的裤子上。

“真他妈活见鬼了！”Norman努力向前挪着他的腿（同样软的和面条差不多），低低咒骂着。

“你说哪部分？”Sean又故意捏了捏Norman的腰侧，满意的得到声软软的鼻音。

“今天答应你这一整套的鬼主意！我一定是脑子进水了才会来看篮球赛！”Norman翻了大白眼接着说，“不，说不定接拍处刑人那部分才是最见鬼的！”

提到处刑人这让Sean的心情愈发好起来，他几乎就要把Norman夹在胳膊底下走了，“不不，相信我Normy，那是你这辈子最好的决定。”

被人夹着腰颠了一下，Norman差点咬到自己的舌头，他觉得自己还是闭嘴为妙，放旁边那个傻子去笑吧。

终于走进电梯时，Norman长呼一口气，可Sean那个混蛋偏偏连下降两层楼的时间都不放过。他抚上Norman的臀部，中指在臀缝的位置用力揉下去。经过长时间的刺激，那处小小的穴口已经敏感异常，Norman几乎是尖叫着挺直了上身。

“你他妈的混蛋！”Norman咬牙切齿道。

可那声音在Sean听来一点儿杀伤力都没，他又用力掐了一下那个绷紧的屁股才老实把手搭回腰上，“谢谢夸奖，我努力做到最好。”

Norman忽然有点儿悲哀的觉得他以后肯定是被气死的。

出电梯后，走到汽车旁这几步路倒是相安无事，但上车这个不值一提的动作让Norman头疼了——Sean今天开出来的是高底盘的越野车，而他现在迈不开腿。最后Norman几乎是不太体面的被Sean托着屁股塞进后座的，真庆幸他们把车停在冷清的地下二层。

就在Norman摊在座椅上喘气的几秒钟，Sean挤到了他旁边，几乎压在了他身上。

“Sean？”

“什么？”

“你不去开车吗？我以为要回家了？”

“啊，那个可以等一会儿，毕竟现在有人需要帮助。”

Norman的眼角抽了下，他觉得现在Sean笑的不太友好，那是错觉吗？“呃，我觉得自己还能再坚持一下，你干嘛不——噢，操！”他的下体被用力抓住了。

“有人，需要，帮助。”Sean放松力道转而去解Norman的皮带，没受到什么阻碍的扒下了他的裤子扔在地上，并从他身下扯出自己的外套搭上前排椅背。

车里没开灯，借着地下车库昏暗的灯光，Sean注视着身下那个人的下体。原本舒适的棉质白色平脚裤，现在被各种混在一起的液体浸透，呈现半透明的状态，Norman阴茎的形状毫无保留的被勾勒出来。除去了布料的阻隔，一股浓郁的新鲜精液的味道弥散在车内。他情不自禁的贴近嗅着，鼻尖接触到的地方都湿乎乎的。那气味就仿佛某种高效兴奋剂直窜进Sean的鼻腔，大脑，每一个细胞。

Norman微微瑟缩着发出呻吟，理智告诉他现在应该立即回家，毕竟地下车库就算人再少也还是公共场所；可他发现自己那本该已经发射一空的阴囊正因为面前这个男人眼中赤裸裸的欲望抽搐着。本来想要阻止的话到了嘴边变了方向，“嘿...”声音里夹杂着明显的颤抖，并非惊惧，而是情动，“帮我把那东西拿出来。”  
Sean凑过去吻他，开始只是脸颊下巴上的轻啄，几次用嘴唇擦过Norman的，却又不真的贴上去。当Norman终于忍不住偏过追逐他的唇时，Sean却故意转战到脖子上。他听着身下的人发出不满的哼哼，手指扯着他肩头的衣服想把他拉回去亲个够。不理会的继续舔吻汗湿的颈项，味蕾接触到淡淡的咸味让Sean觉得有股饥饿感袭来，于是重重的咬下去。

Norman挺起的胸腔里挤出声嘶哑的呼喊,刚刚恢复的那些力气似乎又随着那男人留下的牙印流走了。他体内泛起一股麻痒，也许是震动器开了太久导致了。扭动着身体想要把那个小东西挤出去，可得到的效果却也只是让自己赤裸的双腿磨蹭在Sean粗糙的牛仔裤上。Norman本以为今天他不可能再硬起来了，可你永远不会知道自己的极限在哪里。

被裹在一片黏滑中的阴茎正抽动着充血勃起。“Sean...”小声叫着男人的名字，Norman想要抬起下身在他身上找些摩擦，可却腰软到没力气撑起来。

“嘘....”Sean把Norman的上衣往上推到胸口，覆满汗水的皮肤微微发着亮，早已挺立的乳头随着喘息的节奏上下起伏。拧上其中一个，听着它的主人发出小动物般的哀鸣。另一只手一把扯掉了他的内裤。Norman半硬的阴茎上附着着大量白浊的精液，周围的毛发也被浸的纠结在一起。

Sean握住那根东西撸动几下，先前的那些种子刚好当做润滑。接着他张开手掌把那些抹在Norman肚子上，细细涂开。掌心下的肌肉颤抖着，更大幅度的起伏。被挤在他和椅背间的那条腿朝他拱了一下，他猜那只是怕痒的Norman下意识的反应。把那条腿架上肩头，另一条垂在地上的腿更大的推开。Sean得说现在这幅景色可真不错——Norm放松的，完全摊开的四肢就在他身下，毫无防备，毫无保留；阴茎正因为他的触碰勃起着顶在他身上；而Norm的眼睛呢，天，半失神一样的看着他，只有他。

Sean从胸口爆出声低哑的呻吟，压过去深深的吻他。Norman的身体随着他的动作几乎被对折了，大腿贴上自己胸口，挤压出肺部的空气，进而被那个男人全数吸走。喉咙里的呜咽都被一条火热的舌头堵住，扫荡着他的口腔，滑过他的牙齿，纠缠着他的舌头。Sean捏着他的下巴重重舔过Norman最敏感的那部分牙龈，然后他就被咬了。伴随着声拔高的压抑的叫声，有东西射在了他裤子上。啊哈，他的norm又高潮了。Sean退开些距离看着他，Norman大张着嘴巴喘息着，泪水已经流了满脸。

“这是第几次？嗯？”胡乱抹了抹裤子上明显变得稀释的白色液体，Sean调笑着说，“看来以后要叫你小喷射机了？”躺在座椅上的人觉得他快把魂儿都射出去了，说不定今天之后有一个月都要硬不起来。‘去你妈的’只顾着喘气的Norman抽了个空用口型回道。

猛的抽了口气，Norman感到Sean的手指伸进了自己里面。他抠着身下的皮革，完全没心思去管会不会留下痕迹。

“弄出来...快点儿...”Norman哆哆嗦嗦的说，试着收紧身体夹住那根手指想阻止它的搔动，现在的他太敏感了，仍旧在肠道里的震动器似有似无的顶着他的前列腺，他已经经受不住额外的刺激了。

Sean不慌不忙的按摩着火热的内壁，那里现在是全然的松弛，不带半点阻力。食指整根没入，环形的肌肉立刻缠了上来。指尖顶到了什么，曲起关节想勾住那东西，却反而将之推的更深。

“唔...你绝对是...故意的...”Norman的声音带上了点儿哭腔。太深了，Sean的手指又搅来搅去。可他现在一丝力气都使不出来，只能任人摆弄。

“我想我们需要些润滑剂。”Sean舔了舔牙齿给出建议，殊不知这幅景象在某人看来就好像大型肉食动物对着他的猎物说“嗨，我们往你身上撒点儿盐好不好？”

“你知道，我们可以...”Norman艰难的吞咽了下，试图说服他打消着念头，“等到回家再...呃...处理？”

Sean眨了眨眼，他的余光瞥到一束亮光，大概是保安来巡查。抽出手指，在Norman的惊呼中把他另一条腿也抗上肩膀，“不，你知道我一向没什么耐性。”说完便挺身进入。

靠！除了这个Sean似乎也找不到什么其他形容词了。即使没有任何润滑也不会有太大的滞涩感，紧度刚好裹住他的阴茎，又不会给予太强劲的刺激。

就那样待了几秒，静静享受着身下的人无力的挣动与猫叫一样的咒骂，同时也给他适应的时间（不过Norm真的需要吗？)。Sean咬着Norman大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，留下些痕迹，然后他开始小小的晃动腰部，每一下都能感觉到自己的龟头触到那个光滑的塑料制品。

Norman被折起身体钉在那里，一边无奈的感谢他早就被操到全身发软了才不会导致腿抽筋这种更加窘迫的状况，一边恶狠狠的诅咒身上那个白痴撞到头。

“你敢再把那玩意儿打开的。”Norman困难的挤出几个字，无力揪住Sean正掏着自己口袋的那支衣袖。

被撞破小算盘的男人不但没有半分尴尬，反而大方的弹了下舌头龇牙笑道，“那好，没关系。”

接下来的一切都很正常，Sean没再刷什么花招，也控制着力道小心的不把震动器顶的更深。可是不对劲，Norman就是觉得又哪里不对劲。他眯起眼用力眨掉眼睛上的汗水，然后他发现Sean总在往旁边看着什么。随着他的视线看去，Norman瞬间倒抽了口气。

操！是后视镜！有人举着手电过来了！

“停下！”Norman推拒着嘶声说，“你他妈没看见有人来了吗！？”

Sean转回来看着他，笑开的白牙狼一样瘆人，“对——”他喘息着拉长音，“有人来了。”紧接着开始大力抽插，每一下都退到只剩尖端在里面再连根没入。

Norman被顶的想要大叫，可是他不能，他可不想被人看见现在这幅不堪的模样。咬着自己的拳头，只剩下呜呜的声音不断溢出来。Sean实在是太过用力，每一下撞击都把Norman带的撞上车门。

就是这撞击声引来了保安的注意，他将手电筒转向一辆停在角落里的路虎，小心的靠近。那辆车的窗子上盖满了雾气，在光柱的照射下返出诡异的白光。那沉闷的声音还在继续，奇怪的规律。当他与那车的距离只差两个车位的时候，他注意到车身在晃动，几乎是立刻，这个年轻的保安转头跑开了。有人在地下车库做爱，还很激烈。他可没有偷窥的兴趣。而且他的制服裤子似乎支起帐篷了。

当光亮照进车里的时候，Norman全身都僵住了。他死命抓紧Sean的肩膀想让他停下，却只换来脑袋与车门的又一次亲密接触。

我一定要杀了这个混蛋！这是Norman失去意识之前唯一想到的东西。

Sean一点儿都不担心的看着他失神的同伴，被做晕过去这不是第一次了。缓缓退出来，带出了他射在里面的东西。在地上摸起Norman那条报废的内裤胡乱给他擦了擦就帮他套上了裤子，拉好衣服。确定系好了安全带，Norman在后座会躺的安全，Sean下车去点了根烟。他靠在前盖上闲闲的想着不知道Norm等会儿还能不能再来一发。至于那个震动器，回到家里总会有办法弄出来的。


End file.
